The subject technology generally relates to providing information regarding posts, and in particular, relates to providing information regarding posts on social networking sites.
Social network users often post content items (e.g., links to interesting sites/articles, images, videos, etc.) that they think their friends would like on their social networking accounts. However, many users are intimidated about posting these links because they feel they may be spamming their friends if they have already seen the link. This may discourage a user from posting a link that they feel others may have already posted or seen.